1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ergonomic wrist rest for a computer mouse, and more particularly to an ergonomic wrist rest for a computer mouse that is length-adjustable so as to enable the wrist rest to provide an ergonomic benefit to users with different size hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of graphical interfaces for personal computers, i.e., Macintosh.TM. and Microsoft Windows.TM., "point and click" operation has become widespread. At least two types of devices are presently used for "point and click" operation. The first type of device is the stationary track ball, which remains in a fixed position and which is manipulated to move a pointing element on a computer screen. The other type of device is a "mouse", which is moved on a flat surface to effect corresponding movement of an icon on a computer screen.
Use of a computer mouse requires constant hand and arm movement with concomitant ergonomic considerations. With a conventional computer mouse, there is generally an unnatural flexion of the user's wrist from a normal, at-rest position. In addition, normal movement of the mouse entails either irritating movement of the user's wrist and arm on the rolling surface or uncomfortable unsupported arm movement. Constant and continual movement of the mouse is therefore tiring and stressful to the user and may result in carpal tunnel syndrome. A more detailed description of the ergonomic shortcomings resulting from the use of a conventional mouse is discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,340,067 and 5,433,407.
In response to these problems, a number of devices have been devised to augment the conventional mouse. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,407 relates to a palm rest for a computer mouse that includes a cavity for accepting at least a portion of the computer mouse thereunder. The palm rest, however, is not movable with the mouse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,067 relates to a support block for supporting the hand and wrist of the user, and a retainer for retaining the mouse in fixed relation to the support block. In this device, the mouse and support are in fixed position so that a separate such device must be provided for use by persons with different size hands.
Other ergonomic devices include, for example, foam block wrist rests that are used to support and cushion the wrist against irritation and fatigue from unsupported arm movements. Other devices are designed to engage the mouse at its tail end, with the formation of an extension upon which the wrist can be rested and which is used to push or pull the mouse. Even with such devices, ergonomic problems are either not completely resolved or such devices actually introduce other irritations. Furthermore, with many of such devices control of the pointing icon is often lessened. Thus, many prior art devices provide only partial support for the user's hand, or actually isolate the hand from full control of the mouse.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an extension device for a computer mouse that provides improved comfort during continued use, but without lessened control of the mouse.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the extension device as an integral extension of the mouse that moves with the mouse, with the size of the extension being adjustable for users with different size hands.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more evident from the following discussion and the drawings.